


[podfic] Words for the Dead

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Force Visions, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jawas (Star Wars), Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Tatooine Culture, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: While waiting for Luke to return, Obi-Wan muses on life, death and the future as he, Threepio, and Artoo hold a funeral outside the wreckage of the Jawa sandcrawler.





	[podfic] Words for the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words for the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095645) by [atamascolily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily). 

> Thanks to [KLCtheBookWorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm) for hosting the mp3! (Go read her fics here on A03, too; they're great!)

Download mp3 [here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Words_for_the_Dead_v4.mp3).


End file.
